Themes
by CSIvHP11
Summary: Previously called Nerds, but I decided to add more, with the other characters, nerds is still there, dont worry. a bunch of song-fics, with a few ships, only Wendges is in it right now though
1. Nerds

**K, heres my new, random songfic, tis to the song It's great to be a Nerd by the Arrogant Worms, I thought it would fit out rats, hope you like:)**

The CSI team paused as they heard music coming from Archies lab.

_It's great to be a Nerd, It's great to be a Nerd,  
The only light we ever see is from our monitor_

They watched in amazement as all the techs all danced to the song in their separate labs.  
_We argue about comic books and Internet connections  
The biggest highlight of the year is the Star Trek Convention  
Our Town's not big enough to sign up any stars  
But we once met a red shirt who was phased by a Borg_

They started to laugh as Wendy span on her chair, and Hodges did a little two-step thing while watching her.  
_It's great to be a Nerd, It's great to be a Nerd,  
We wear our Star Trek uniforms and talk like Captain Kirk_

They almost choked as Archie and Henry did the robot in their labs, and Mandy started to break dance in the hall way outside her lab door.  
_We have our own heroes, who we try to emulate,  
I dream of one day being as sexy as Bill Gates  
We hate watching sports cause were reading Carl Sagan  
But we'd watch the Olympics if they played Dungeons and Dragons_

_I'm A hobbit_

They kept walking, and came across Bobby, well, bobbing his head as he fired a test shot.  
_It's great to be a Nerd, It's great to be a Nerd,  
We think Tolkein was a genius and Shakespeare was a turd_

They soon saw David doing a samba with a mop in one of the less used halls.  
_We rarely get a date, or get talked to by a girl  
Unless they're having trouble with their Algebra homework  
Were emotionally bereft and sexually frustrated  
But we can download photographs of agent Scully naked_

_(Nerdish Laugh)_

Looking at each other they walked back to Archies lab.  
_It's great to be a Nerd, It's great to be a Nerd,  
We know the truth is out there but we'd have to leave our rooms_

They walked in, but went unnoticed as he kept on doing his awesome robot.

_We are the nerds in your neiborhood  
Polyesters a fashion statement  
But there's more room on the beach for you  
Cause were locked in our basement_

They all looked at each other again, and silently decided to wait for the song to end.  
_It's great to be a Nerd, It's great to be a Nerd,  
We like to wear colors that do not appear in nature_

They then saw every tech start slowing down a little, jumping in their own fashion as the beats played.  
_It's great to be a poorly dressed  
Fashionless  
Star Trekking  
Role Playing  
90 Pound  
When Wet Down  
Pasty Skin  
Pop Drinking  
Underfed Genius  
Yes, It's great to be a Nerd_

They all suddenly stopped as the music ended. Archie turned around to face the CSIs with a grin on his face. He knew their question before they asked it.

"Like our theme song?" he asked. Sara Catherine and Greg laughed, while the others stared at him, with weird grins on their faces, Grissom just looked stunned.

"It fits you" Grissom said, before walking away.

**K ppl, did you like it? if so, tell me in that awesome invention, the review, so please, induldge my thirst for your words:)**


	2. Soccer Mom

**Well, I was going to leave it at the first chap, with the rats, but decided to give them all their own theme song hope you like it:)**

**_Na-na na-na na-na na-na na-na na-na_**

The CSIs walked back to the A/V lab the next day, yet another song was coming from inside it.

**_Na-na na-na na-na na-na na-na na-na_**

They stared as Archie kept on working, while subtly bobbing his head to the music.  
**_You know I used to be a bad girl  
I got busy in the bathroom at my high school prom  
Yeah I used to be a dancer at the local strip club  
But now I know my right wing from my wrong  
_**The other techs were doing the same thing, continuing their work, while just moving to the beat of the music.

**_Yeah, yeah_**

Clearing his throat, Grissom got Archie to turn around.  
**_I really used to be a bad girl  
I had a threesome with my sister and her boyfriend Tom  
I know I used to be a real wild child  
But now I am a Volvo-driving soccer mom_**

Archie looked at the CSIs; he smiled, and waved at them.

**_Na-na na-na na-na na-na na-na na-na_**

Most of the CSIs smiled back, but Grissom just stared.  
**_I really used to be a bad girl  
I got busted for possession of my wizard-shaped bong  
I used to love to do the things they tell me not to do  
But now I'm different--now I sing a new song_**

He tried to talk to the tech, but Archie held up his finger, telling him to wait.

Grissom looked at the team; they just all shrugged, but secretly wanted to hear the end of the song.  
**_I really used to be a bad girl  
I got gang-banged in the bathroom at my high school prom  
Yes, I used to be a real wild child  
But now I am a Volvo-driving soccer mom_**

Grissom looked at his team, they were laughing at the song, he couldn't understand the words, but then again, he rarely listened to this type of music.

**_Na-na na-na na-na na-na na-na na-na_**

Knowing the song was coming to an end; Archie stood up, and slowly started to walk towards the CSIs  
**_Where do all the porn stars go  
when the lights go down?  
I wonder where all the porn stars go  
'Cause when you need one, they are never around  
_**He started to walk like a robot, giving them an encore of his robot the previous shift.

Not wanting to be left out, Greg went to join him; he also was very good at the dance.  
**_I think they moved out to the suburbs  
And now they're blonde, bland, middle-class Republican wives  
They all have blonde, bland, middle-class Republican children  
Blonde, bland, middle-class Republican lives  
_**But as they all watched, listened, and laughed, they wondered why they had played this song.

Greg and Archie finally reached them, and started to sing along with the song.  
**_Where do all the porn stars go  
when the lights go down?  
I think I know where all the porn stars go  
they all become Volvo-driving soccer mom's_**

**_Na-na na-na na-na na-na na-na na-na_**

As the music faded, Grissom spoke up.

"What's this one for?" he asked.

"Well, its another theme song" Archie said.

"Okay, who's it for?" Grissom questioned.

"Catherine" Archie said, and as he said it, he ducked the file that had previously been in Catherine's hands.

"It works" Greg said, and he also had to duck from the file, which she had gone to pick up.


	3. Country Boy

**Yea, I have finally found another song, you people need to help me find them, the song is Ladies Love Country Boys by Trace Adkins, guess who its for, R&R:)**

The CSIs were in the break room, no cases had come in yet, when suddenly a loud voice cut through their conversation.

**(This is for all you sophisticated ladies out there)**

They started to laugh, the techs were at it again.  
**She grew up in the city in a little subdivision,  
Her daddy wore a tie, Momma never fried a chicken,  
Ballet, Straight A's, Most likely to succeed**

They all stood up, and started the familiar trek through the halls.

**They bought her a car after graduation  
Sent her down south for some higher education  
Put her on the fast track to a law degree**

They passed the DNA lab, where Hodges and Wendy were doing some weird two step.  
**Now she's comin home to visit  
holdin the hand  
Of a wild-eyed boy  
with a farmer's tan**

They passed the Ballistics lab where Bobby had earplugs in.  
**And shes ridin in the middle of his pickup truck  
Blarin Charlie Daniels yellin, "Turn it up!"  
They raised her up a lady  
but there's one thing they couldn't avoid  
Ladies love country boys**

**(You know its true)**

They all turned to stare at Nick, all thinking it was his theme.  
**Yeah, you know momma's and daddy's want better for their daughters  
Hope they'll settle down with a doctor or a lawyer  
In their uptown, ball gown, hand-me-down royalty**

They all laughed, and headed to the A/V lab, as fast as they could.  
**They never understand  
why their princess falls  
For some camouflage britches  
and a southern boy drawl**

When they passed the finger print lab, they saw Mandy, also with plugs in her ears.  
**Or why she's ridin in the middle of a pickup truck  
Blarin Hank Jr. yellin, "Turn it up!"  
They raised her up a lady  
but there's one thing they couldn't avoid  
Ladies love country boys**

**(oooh, get country with it)**

They finally made it to the A/V lab, and saw Archie unconsciously doing his robot again, with his head-phones on.  
**You can train 'em  
You can try to teach 'em right from wrong  
But it's still gonna turn 'em on**

Nick took the apple in his hand, and threw it at him. He turned around when the fruit hit his head.  
**When they go ridin in the middle of a pickup truck  
Blarin Lynyrd Skynyrd yellin, "Turn it up!"  
You can raise her up a lady  
but there's one thing you jus can't avoid  
Ladies love country boys**

**They love us country boys  
Ooooooh yeah  
It's that country thing you know**

"What was that for?" he asked when the music stopped.

"Country is not bad" Nick explained.

"Says the country boy" Archie replied.

"You have to admit Nick, it does work for you" Catherine told him. "At least it's better then mine" she sent a glare in the techs direction.

"We have a case" Grissom said, suddenly walking in. "And you're right Cath, it does work for Nick."


	4. Your Right

**_Yeah, update, to the song Fight For Your Right by the Beastie Boys, now, take a big guess about who its for:)_**

Yet another slow day at the lab, and yet another loud voice filled the silence.

**Kick It!**

All of the CSIs poked their heads out the various rooms they were in, and looked towards the A/V lab.  
**You wake up late for school, man you don't wanna go,  
You ask your mom "please?" but she still says "NO!"  
You miss two classes and no homework  
but your teacher preaches class like your some kind of jerk**

They left the rooms they were in, singing along to the song.  
**You gotta fight, for your right,  
to paaaaaaaaaarty.**

They all walked down the hall, glancing into the labs as they past them. They were all deserted.  
**Your pops caught you smokin man he said "NO WAY!"  
That hypocrite smokes two packs a day!  
Man living at home is such a drag  
Now your mom threw away your best porno mag (Busted)**

**You gotta fight, for your right,  
to paaaaaaaaaarty**

**You gotta fight**

They slowly made their way to Archies lab, to find him and Greg doing air guitar solos, with the rest of the techies behind them head banging.  
**Don't step outta this house if that's the clothes you're gonna wear!!  
I'll kick you outta my home if you dont CUT THAT HAIR!!  
Your mom busted in and said "WHAT'S THAT NOISE!?"  
Aww, mom your just jealous it's The Beastie Boys!**

**You gotta fight, for your right,  
to paaaaaaaaaarty.**

**You gotta fight, for your right,  
to paaaaaaaaaarty**

**Paaaaaaaaaarty!**

**Paaaaaaaaaarty!**

Greg finished it with a knee slid, ending up at Grissom feet.

"Let me guess, this is your song Greg?" Sara asked.

"How did you know?" Greg questioned with fake astonishment.

"You are the only person in the lab that song would fit" Catherine laughed.

"She's right" Warrick agreed.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Greg asked.

"Sure, if you want it to" Grissom said, before walking off, shaking his head.

**_Did you like it? does it fit Greg, cause I think there is no better Greg song out there, that I know of. Now, review, and please, I need help finding songs for the other CSIs, so suggest one if you want:)_**


	5. Stupid Girls

**Yeah, updatedness! did I even spell that right? oh well, to late now. tis Saras song, Stupid Girls, by Pink, love it, oh, and tis in another POV, I will alternate from now on, mainly because I was running out of ways to make the CSIs walk to the A/V lab, I mean, there is only so many ways to do it. okay, you can stop reading this, and start reading the story now. I'm serious, I need to stop, just like you, I think I'm on a sugar high, my fingers wont stop, and I'm dead serious about that, HELP!!!! okay, its starting to slow now, review at the end!!!!!!1:)**

Archie looked up as Wendy rushed into the A/V lab.

"What do ya want?" he asked.

"I found the perfect song for Sara" she exclaimed, holding out a CD. Archie hesitantly took it, and looked it over.

"Pink?" he questioned.

"Yup, Stupid Girls" Wendy replied. Archie laughed, put the CD in the computer, and pressed play. Music instantly filed the lab.

_Stupid girl,_

_stupid girls,_

_stupid girls._

_Maybe if I act like that,_

_that guy will call me back,  
Porno Paparazzi girl,_

_I don't wanna be a stupid girl._

_  
_They could hear the CSIs start laughing as they started the familiar path to Archies lab.

_  
Go to Fred Segal, you'll find them there  
Laughing loud so all the little people stare  
Looking for a daddy to pay for the champagne.  
(Drop a name)  
What happened to the dreams of a girl president?  
She's dancing in the video next to 50 Cent  
they travel in packs of two or three,  
With their itsy bitsy doggies and their teeny-weeny tees._

Wendy lipped the words, even moved a bit to the music, as the CSIs laughs grew closer.

_Where, oh where, have the smart people gone?  
Oh where, oh where could they be?_

Maybe if I act like that,

_that guy will call me back,  
Porno Paparazzi girl._

_I don't wanna be a stupid girl_

_Baby if I act like that,_

_flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that,_

_I don't wanna be a stupid girl._

_  
_Archie looked up from his watch as the laughing stopped. He saw the CSIs in his door-way, grins on their faces. He looked back down at his watched, 63 seconds, a record.

_  
(Break it down now)  
Disease's growing, it's epidemic  
I'm scared that there ain't a cure.  
The world believes it and I'm going crazy,  
I cannot take any more.  
I'm so glad that I'll never fit in  
That will never be me.  
Outcasts and girls with ambition  
That's what I wanna see.  
Disasters all around,  
World of despaired  
Their only concern,  
Will they **** up my hair?_

_  
_The CSIs filed into his lab, most of whom leaned in any surface they could find, including the walls, doorways, then there was Greg, who just started dancing with Wendy.

_  
Maybe if I act like that,_

_that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl,_

_I don't wanna be a stupid girl._

_  
Baby if I act like that_

_flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that,_

_I don't wanna be a stupid girl.  
_

At this point they could hear half of the lab singing along to the song, but the real funny part was when everyone talked along with the interlude.

_  
[Interlude]  
Oh my god you guys, I totally had more than 300 calories  
That was so not sexy, no  
Good one, can I borrow that?  
[Vomits]  
I WILL BE SKINNY_

When everyone realized what happened, they burst out laughing, and fell to the floor.

(Do ya thing, do ya thing, do ya thing)  
(I like this, like this, like this)  
Pretty will you **** me girl, silly as a lucky girl  
Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!  
Pretty would you **** me girl, silly as a lucky girl  
Pull my head and suck it girl, stupid girl!

The laughing died out as the song started to end, with one last run of the chorus.

Baby if I act like that,

_flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that,_

_stupid girl!_

Maybe if I act like that,

_that guy will call me back  
Porno Paparazzi girl,_

_I don't wanna be a stupid girl._

_  
Baby if I act like that,_

_flipping my blond hair back  
Push up my bra like that,_

_I don't wanna be a stupid girl.  
_

"I wonder who that was for" Nick sighed.

"I don't know, but ten bucks says Griss" Warrick replied.

"Hmm, it fits him" Sara joined in.

"Very funny guys" Grissom said, his face serious, but his eyes light.

"So, Archie, why did I get a song that basically said I was a hoe when I was younger?" Catherine asked, anger coating her expression, but like Grissom, it didn't reach her eyes. Archie wasn't willing to take the chance though.

"Wendy picked it" he yelled, and ducked when the brunette lab tech aimed a backhand at him. The rest just laughed, and dissipated, until only Greg and Sara were left of them.

"You know, it really does fit you" Greg said as sweetly as he could.

"Stuff it, Greg" Sara laughed as she pushed him into the table and walked away.

**Okay, you likey?? please say so, then vote, in my womderful poll on my profile, please:)**


End file.
